


Until It's Over

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fighter MV, M/M, X Clan!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: It's dark and wet when Kihyun arrives and the warehouse, with its windows lit up in an orange glow, almost looks homely from the outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on in this universe but have some Kiho!

It's dark and wet when Kihyun arrives and the warehouse, with its windows lit up in an orange glow, almost looks homely from the outside. When Kihyun makes his way into the building, only Hoseok is there, sat at his workstation, surrounded by papers. He has a pen hanging out of his mouth and is leaning dangerously far back in his chair.

“Be careful, you’ll fall backwards,” Kihyun calls, his voice echoing along with his footsteps as he walks across the room.

Hoseok just grins.

When Kihyun reaches his side, he plants a hand firmly on the back of Hoseok's chair and pushes until Hoseok allows all four legs to return safely to the floor.

Kihyun knows it seems pointless, when things are as messed up as they are, to worry about the little things. Things like falls, like bruises and blood (and the pain you get in your back and your legs from dragging a dead body behind you for a good mile), but thinking about the little things helps him feel like he has control over the bigger things. 

Hoseok seems to understand his reasoning, or if he doesn't, he does a good job of acting like he does, anyhow. Either way, Kihyun kind of loves him for trying.

“Do you know where Jooheon even gets this stuff from?” Kihyun asks, looks around at the machines, the cables and wires piled up on the floor, and the circuit boards that fill the boxes around Hoseok’s work area.

Hoseok looks up at him and says, “I’m here to make something of them, not ask questions about where they're from. Anyway, he probably wouldn’t tell us even if we asked.”

Kihyun murmurs in agreement. Jooheon always seems to know more about the way things are than they ever do. He definitely knows where the others are; which hospital Hyungwon and Minhyuk are in, where Hyunwoo is right now. Kihyun wonders what they're thinking about. If they're thinking about the big things or the little things, or maybe nothing at all.

Kihyun is also sure that Jooheon knows more about the flowers than they ever will. That they have to trust him if this is going to work. Kihyun finds it difficult sometimes; he's always been big on being in receipt of all of the knowledge, but these days he isn’t sure he wants to know the whole truth, anyway. What’s real and what isn’t is a big thing to think about, and it's harder to feel like you have control over the big things, after all.

 

 

It's four in the morning and Kihyun is trying to ignore the pain in his legs, is busy untangling cables that need to be connected to the machine.

Hoseok is watching him intently. He’s still wearing his welding apron, even though he took off his goggles hours ago. 

“I like your hair this colour,” Hoseok says after a while. “It suits you.”

“It’s fading,” Kihyun replies, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “Yours is…”

“You hate it.” Hoseok laughs. “I _know_ you, I know you hate it.”

“I don’t _hate_ it.” Kihyun smiles. He drops the cables and closes the gap between them. 

“But?” Hoseok wraps an arm around Kihyun’s waist, like an anchor. Kihyun breathes in. He feels safe like this.

“But nothing,” he says. “You always look good. That is one thing that will never change, even if everything else does.” Kihyun doesn't hand out compliments unless he really means them. This, he wholeheartedly believes, is true. 

Hoseok's laugh reverberates off the walls around them.

(He takes his apron off, finally, a little after five.)

 

 

Changkyun’s bicycle is parked outside the warehouse by the time that Kihyun gets there and the streamers attached to the handles rustle in the wind as he passes by.

Changkyun isn’t inside though. Only Hoseok is there, working on the machine in the centre of the room as the lightbulbs that line the walls around them cast him in a warm glow. Kihyun watches him work, takes in the concentration etched into his face and the perfect precision with which he is connecting the wires at the front of the screen.

Kihyun isn’t sure that Hoseok has even noticed him, until he looks up briefly and says, “Want to give me a hand?”

Kiyun smiles. _Of course_ he's noticed, it's impossible to creep around in here, they've found that out befoere. “Is it almost ready?” He asks as he approaches. “When do you think we can start to harvest the flowers?”

“Soon,” Hoseok says. “But we need Changkyun’s help with the rest of the programming first.”

Kihyun swallows nerves, or maybe it’s excitement.

He can’t tell the difference anymore.

 

 

They lean against the brick wall of the warehouse, breathe in crisp, cold air and watch it form clouds in front of their faces as they exhale.

Kihyun closes his eyes. Hoseok’s hand is warm in his, and if he shuts his eyes and listens to the noises from the train-tracks behind the trees, he can pretend that things are ordinary, whatever that is.

What he knows for sure is that what ordinary isn’t is wondering whether being awake is just another way to be asleep. What ordinary isn’t is a necessity for the existence of the X Clan. What ordinary isn’t is the machine they’re building or the things that only Jooheon seems to know. 

Maybe ordinary simply doesn’t even exist in this world. 

(Or any other.)

“You’re cold. We should go back inside.” Hoseok presses a kiss to Kihyun’s hair.

“Not just yet.” Kihyun opens his eyes again. “Can’t we have five more minutes here, just like this?”

Hoseok drops Kihyun’s hand. “Can I kiss you to keep warm at least?” he asks, and slides his arms around Kihyun’s waist. His hands feel cold even through the material of Kihyun’s sweater.

“I really do like your hair,” Kihyun says and reaches out to touch an electric blue strand above Hoseok’s ear.

Hoseok grins. “Can I take that as a yes, I can kiss you?”  
  
“Maybe,” Kihyun replies, and they listen to the rustling of the streamers on Changkyun’s bicycle handles blowing in the wind as they kiss.


End file.
